


Fluffy love.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bloodorange, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Shyness, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell, papcest - Freeform, spicyhoney papcest, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: We all love someone who we consider very important to us. We hold them close to our hearts and it allows to enjoy our time together even if it is just time for some cuddles. Stretch and Edge can truly enjoy each others company alone together. They just love each other so much that they can even enjoy the moments of just fluff being shared between them when they are together. Rated for safety due to some hints about talk of not so kid friendly stuff.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 12





	Fluffy love.

Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, smiles softly and lovingly at his boyfriend Edge, Underfell Papyrus.

The two of them have been dating for awhile and had some innocent kisses. Though they have been talking about doing more. 

Stretch though has been a bit nervous about taking the next step. He is at least glad that Edge is being very patient about it all. He currently has the other as a guest in his bedroom. 

Their brothers gone elsewhere to do their own thing today. 

A part of Stretch is rather hopeful that one day they will do what they have also talked about. He can remember their conversations about moving into the same world to live together one day. He is truly excited for when that will end up happening. He really wants to be able to spend even more time with the other. He also wishes to be able to help his dearest boyfriend out of a world full of violence and danger. He doesn’t want to have to worry that one day he’ll get the news that Edge is no longer with them. He pushes those thoughts out of his mind for now deciding to deal with them sometime later. 

Edge moves closer in which Stretch blushes softly, the action really helps bring Stretch back to where he is now with his love. He pulls him close with one arm, even smiling as the others smile. Turns to a shy one. "Don't worry." He assures him as he lightly nuzzles the others cheek. He easily has Stretch pressed with his back lightly against the wall. He loves the darkening orange blush on the others face. He places a soft skeleton kiss to his boyfriends cheek. "I'll take care of you." He promises softly with true care in his voice.

Stretch glances away shyly at the show of affection. He has not had any real relationships before Edge. He can't help feeling shy as the other shows that the feeling of love is mutual. "Edge." He softly says, not realizing how cute he is being right now.

"You're so cute." Edge informs him causing a hard blush to appear on the other.

Stretch pulls his sweaters hood over his head to hide in embarrassed shyness.

Edges soul fills up with warmth at the sight of his boyfriend being so cute. He holds the other close to his body. 

Stretch buries his face into Edges chest to hide with his love. He feels gentle strokes on his skull that helps to calm him down. He breathes in the smell of leather, and the peppermint body wash Edge uses. He has always loved that smell ever since they first met.

Edge leans down placing a kiss upon the top of Stretchs skull. 

Stretch slightly looks up at Edge who moves up a little to allow him to do so. He meets his boyfriends eyes being reminded that the other would never do anything he didn't want. He tilts his head up and gently clanks their teeth together in a skeleton kiss. 

A kiss that Edge is all happy to return to the other. 

The two stand there both melting into the kiss for a moment or two before pulling away. They look into each other's eyes with love and care. They remain close pressing their bodies against one another to do so. 

"I love you." Stretchs words are spoken softly, yet with full of emotion and truth. He notices how those three little words make Edges smile grow.

"I know. And I love you too." Edge places a kiss just above Stretchs nose.

This causes the other to close his eyes softly, and to giggle just as softly.

Edge grins at hearing the giggle come from his love. He isn't in any rush to take things further with Stretch; even if they'll never be ready to go all the way. He just wants them to be happy and ready for anything they wish to do. 

Stretch leans forward softly nuzzling their foreheads together. 

Edge returns the nuzzle. He stops to let Stretch move.

This time Stretch slides his head to rest against Edges shoulder. He is right by the others neck. He can feel the fabric of the the others scarf. He has found that it is actually soft so he feels rather comfy there. He supposes a soft scarf helps with chilly weather, or even just to keep it comfortable. He supposes it doesn't matter either way. He just wants to stay close to the other. He opens his eyes halfway to look at Edges neck. He does so with a loving look. He can see some of the lighter scars on the others neck. He loves every part of Edge including the others scars. He really enjoys running his fingers along the scars, even if it's just the scars on his arms. He finds that it reminds him of just how strong his love is. He knows that the other had to endure some deep wounds to get such scars, his neck ones being some of the one that had been the least deep. He feels extra safe with the scars reminding him how strong Edge truly is. 

Edge is all too happy to keep Stretch held close. He keeps the other safe tucked in his arms. He will shield him from the entire multiverse if he must. For to him Stretch is worth it. 

Stretch closes his eyes softly. He's enjoying the feeling of being tucked all safe and sound with Edge. 

Neither of them can see through the eyes of destiny. Thus the red string of fate tying the twos pinky's together goes unnoticed. A strong truly declaring that they are meant to be with one another.

To the both of them they are two souls who had wished for the warmth of the embrace of love. They have found each other to forever hold and love. And they couldn’t be happier with how things have turned out for the both of them.

The end.


End file.
